


The Fact of The Fiction

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman behind the myth. </p><p>Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fact of The Fiction

"I wonder..."

Katie's voice is light and she smiles, moving to rest her head on her Phantom's shoulder, letting the woman's touch slide through her hair. 

"What people would think if they knew how gentle you are..."

Phantom had smiled. 

"Then try it...."

"I'd rather keep you to myself."

Phantom had laughed softly then. 

"You mean you don't want to share me...?"

"No. You belong to me."

Phantom laughs again, then kisses her softly. 

"I remember when you thought I'd stolen you..."

"You did... you stole my heart at least."


End file.
